thestargateprogramfandomcom-20200214-history
Tau'ri Space Force
The Tau'ri Space Force (TSF) is the space defense and warfare service of the Tau'ri, instituted in 2016 to protect all Humans and their allies throughout the universe. About The Tau'ri Space Force is a galactic military organization. Their objective is warfare, defense and peacekeeping. But they are not a police force, for they don't have any law enforcement or regulatory powers. Mission The Tau'ri Space Force's core mission is to defend and protect the planet Earth, as well as to protect all the Tau'ri wherever they may be in the Universe from whatever threat may come to them, and right next to this is its mission to protect all Humankind and their allies throughout, outside and within the Seven Galaxies we have found them in, from whatever threat that might face them. Structure The Tau'ri Space Force has its own command structure and leaders but the Tau'ri Alliance Council which is made of different human civilizations, alien races and legal entities, does have influence over the decisions and appointments of its top brass. Personnel TSF rank is divided between enlisted officers, junior officers, senior officers, flag officers and supreme flag officers, and ranges from the enlisted Crewman-in-Training (S-1) to the supreme flag officer rank of Space Force Grand Admiral-in-Chief (FO-12), however during a very hostile and long protracted war against either a grade 9 or 10 civilization an officer may be appointed to the higher grade of Grand Admiral-in-Chief of the Space Force (FO-12+). Enlisted promotions are granted based on a combination of test scores, years of experience, and selection board approval while officer promotions are based on time-in-grade and the Space Force Internal Promotion Board. Promotions among all personnel and non-commissioned officers are designated by symbols with different shape and lines and stripes within and around them. 1 Spaceforce Crewman-in-Training.jpg|Crewman-in-Training 2 Spaceforce Crewman Recruit.jpg|Crewman Recruit 3 Spaceforce Crewman Apprentice.jpg|Crewman Apprentice 4 Spaceforce Crewman.jpg|Crewman.jpg 5 Spaceforce Senior Crewman.jpg|Senior Crewman 6 Spaceforce Petty Officer.jpg|Petty Officer 7 Spaceforce Chief Petty Officer.jpg|Chief Petty Officer 8 Spaceforce Master Chief Petty Officer.jpg|Master Chief Petty Officer 9 Spaceforce Command Master Chief Petty Officer.jpg|Command Master Chief Petty Officer 10 Spaceforce Cadet Midshipman.jpg|Cadet Midshipman 11 Spaceforce Senior Cadet Midshipman.jpg|Senior Cadet Midshipman 12 Spaceforce Midshipmen Junior Grade.jpg|Midshipman Junior Grade 13 Spaceforce Midshipman.jpg|Midshipman 14 Spaceforce Midshipman Senior Grade.jpg|Midshipman Senior Grade 15 Spaceforce Cadet Ensign.jpg|Cadet Ensign 16 Spaceforce Senior Cadet Ensign.jpg|Senior Cadet Ensign 17 Spaceforce Ensign Junior Grade.jpg|Ensign Junior Grade 18 Spaceforce Ensign.jpg|Ensign 19 Spaceforce Third Lieutenant.jpg|Third Lieutenant 20 Spaceforce Second Lieutenant.jpg|Second Lieutenant 21 Spaceforce First Lieutenant.jpg|First Lieutenant 22 Spaceforce Lieutenant Commander.jpg|Lieutenant Commander 23 Spaceforce Vice Commander.jpg|Vice Commander 24 Spaceforce Commander.jpg|Commander 25 Spaceforce Lieutenant Captain.jpg|Lieutenant Captain 26 Spaceforce Vice Captain.jpg|Vice Captain 27 Spaceforce Captain.jpg|Captain 28 Spaceforce Fleet Captain.jpg|Fleet Captain 29 Space Force Commodore.jpg|Commodore 30 Space Force Inspector Commodore.jpg|Inspector Commodore 31 Space Force Vice Rear Admiral.jpg|Vice Rear Admiral 32 Space Force Rear Admiral.jpg|Rear Admiral 33 Space Force Vice Admiral.jpg|Vice Admiral 34 Space Force Admiral.jpg|Admiral 35 Space Force Fleet Admiral.jpg|Fleet Admiral 36 Space Force Lieutenant-in-Chief.jpg|Lieutenant-in-Chief 37 Space Force Commander-in-Chief.jpg|Commander-in-Chief 37 Space Force Honorary Commander-in-Chief.jpg|Honorary Commander-in-Chief 38 Spaceforce Captain-in-Chief.jpg|Captain-in-Chief 38 Space Force Honorary Captain-in-Chief.jpg|Honorary Captain-in-Chief 39 Space Force Commodore-in-Chief.jpg|Commodore-in-Chief 40 Space Force Admiral-in-Chief.jpg|Admiral-in-Chief 41 Space Force Grand Admiral-in-Chief.jpg|Grand Admiral-in-Chief 42 Grand Admiral-in-Chief of the Space Force.jpg|Grand Admiral-in-Chief of the Space Force Navigation Category:Military Organizations